far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 474 - Spring Chicken
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 474 - Spring Chicken is the four-hundred seventy-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fortieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Terrain Generation and Streaming Kurt heads westward and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $36,424.63. Talking about moving from the Floating Point Boundary, Kurt sees a bizarre solitary tower with a floating island nearby. Calling it classic terrain generation, Kurt says he did a tWitch tWendnesday stream. He played Dungeon Highway and had a lot of fun, and a little less fun with Distance. Old Game Archives? The Electronic Frontier Foundation and other groups want archives of old games that cannot be sold for historical purposes. Even the Museum of Modern Art is in on it. The Entertainment Software Association, the group behind the ESRB ratings, want to prevent anybody from violating copyright protection. They would rather games die than allow copyrights to be circumvented. Talking about how said it is, Kurt says he wanted to play Let's Play TOCA Race Driver 3 more, but the copyrights stop at Windows XP. The EFF has struck down patent trolls before, most recently one on podcasting. Question: What is your opinion of the college system, do teenagers need to go to college to make a living, is it something you would recommend etc. Kurt finds it tough to make a decision, saying that just having a high school diploma won't 'cut the mustard'. Talking about a joke he retweeted about how education sometimes does not really prepare people for everyday life, and says the emphasis on grades and the absurd costs are big negatives. Kurt tells people that he is concerned about potentially being sick. The big thing Kurt regrets in college he was focused only on education when he wished he should have tried new things. Question: Some physicists have spoke out about the dangers of letting ourselves to be known to potential extraterrestrial life while others are all for it, what are your thoughts and feelings on the matter? Stephen Hawking says any entity in the universe smart enough to reply and visit Earth will be far past the intelligence of humanity, and humanity could easily be dominated. Kurt sees more crazy terrain, and says what he is really worried about is asteroid impacts. Question: What is the first space movie you've ever seen or remember seeing? Not sure, Kurt thinks it is possibly Star Wars. Question: Are you excited for Assetto Corsa and Project Cars? Project Cars has yet another release date in May, and Assetto Corsa will be returning as Kurt recorded it yesterday. Kurt was pretty thrown off when Project Cars said it would be on console too, and is unsure if he will buy it. Question: Also, have you ever tried to convince any of your YouTuber friends to try a sim racer like Assetto Corsa? Kurt's friends are always welcome, but realizes most of the other YouTubers want to play more exciting and easier games than sim racers. Pause had a racing wheel, but it was a hassle so he returned it. F1 2014 is a good exception as it has a co-op mode. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play Dungeon Highway - Endless Wizard Runner! and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP63 - Get Splashed!.